one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Mask
Kuroi Masuku (Pronounced May-Soo-Koo) (黒いマスク) is a Class-A Rank 25 professional hero who operates underneath the Hero Association as The Black Mask (Or Gunshow, Jackass, Viper, Whatever you want to call him). As an Class-A Hero, Kuroi is quite powerful in his own right. Personality Black Mask is a wiseass kind of guy. He's often the first to make a sarcastic remark when someone requests of him, and he's never scared about saying "F--- You" to S-Class Heroes. Like Saitama, Black Mask is a true hero at heart. He cares about the people, and would much rather be a C-Class hero just to assist others rather than get promoted to an S-Class Hero, a rank he despises due to how stuck up many of them are. He's very altruistic, often taking time to relax and help other people find their way. However, when Black Mask is irritated or gets mad, things are bound to go beyond even an S-Class Hero's Control. Black Mask has 3 Load-outs, A Medium for All Purpose, A Light for scouting, and a Heavy for pain, Pain and PAIN. If Black Mask gets angry, he'll unleash a 40mm Grenade launcher with one hand, and a Long Bearded axe in the other, just to show how Terrifying he can be. He often accidentally injures fellow heroes in his anger, and a lot of heroes are terrified of him getting pissed off. However angry Black Mask can be, he always has time to commemorate Komodo. If only he knew what his partner had become... Appearance Black Mask, Contrary to his name, wears a white helmet with a glowing red visor, concealing his face. He wears standard fighter jet pilot clothing, with an extra scarf, some pockets and a utility belt. Underneath his mask, a long scar is seen along his Jaw Line. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities While Black Mask mostly utilises weaponry, he has a substantial amount of physical abilities if he is unable to use his weapons. * Enhanced Strength: Black Mask can lift up to 6 tons, which explains how he can carry all of his load-outs in one sitting. He is also capable of knocking down his opponents by a single beat of the butt of his AK-101. * Enhanced Durability: While not "Survive Saitama's Punch" Durability, Black Mask can sustain a fall from a skyscraper to the ground. He is also capable of being ran across the ground and surviving. * Superior Marksmanship: While preferring to be at medium range, Black Mask can shoot down someone from over 7 miles away. This Marksmanship is impressive, even for someone with advanced targeting systems like Genos. * Superhuman Dexterity: Quick with his fingers, Black Mask can pick a lock in a relative time of 1.12 seconds. It also allows him to reload a pistol with just his fingers and beat a revived Crablante by tapping weak points fast enough. * Augmented Freerunning: What makes the Black Mask unique is not his menacing appearance, his Minor Cybernetic and Esper abilities, or his taste in guns, it's his ability to parkour like a madman. Black Mask is equipped with a jumpkit that allows him to maintain constant velocity while Wall running, Vaulting, Swinging, firing in the air, and more. * Enhanced Agility: While being incredibly fast, in no way is the Black Mask not agile in the least. He can dodge bullets in a way a lot of people struggle with, and can perform gymnastic manoeuvres with little to no effort. * Superior Weapon Proficiency: Guns aren't included in this power. Carrying a bearded axe requires precise control so you don't stagger like an idiot while swinging it around as if it's a giant lethal baseball bat. He's skilled enough to use it to spin around his arms before throwing it into someone's neck. Talk about Ouch. Esper Abilities Black Mask may be a weapons expert, but in no means does that mean he cannot use anything but them. Through unknown means, Black Mask has access to minor, but extremely powerful Esper Abilities. While he doesn't use them often, they are a good Fallback if something bad happens. * Aethikinetic Combat: Black Mask can use extremely powerful lightning pulses to combat his opponents should his weapons be unavailable. While he uses them as Lightning Finger Guns, In extremely rare cases he can call down full blown lightning strikes. * Psychic Binding: Black Mask can disable even the strongest Esper's abilities. This is achieved by using his Taser Cartridges with his Lightning Finger Guns to disrupt the harmonies needed to use Psychic abilities. * Explosive Psychic Barrier: Black Mask can repel opponents with an extremely powerful (Yet explosive) Psychic Barrier strong enough to rival Tatsumaki's. While its duration is short, the amount of damage it can put up with is more than enough to make up for it. Cybernetic Abilities Black Mask's Cybernetic abilities are rather unique. Either Salvaged from destroyed cyborgs, crafted from scratch, or just found along the side of the road, Black Mask is never lagging behind when it comes to tech. * Gyro Stabilisers: Tiny RCS thrusters help align Black Mask mid air, This is especially useful considering the fact that the Jump Kit can only output a single boost in one jump. * Stealth Gauntlet: An extended augmentation of Black Mask's Shadow Devices, the Stealth Gauntlet allows him to move undetected. Totally. By eliminating his body temperature reading and armed with a minor deflection field, as well as being able to jam Biometric Scanners, the Stealth Gauntlet allows Black Mask to move his way up to the hub of an evil organisation and start from top to bottom. * Hip Grapples: Located on the sides of his hips, Black Mask can grapple to distant buildings by attempting to activate the jump kit a second time. With a max range of 358 Meters, Black Mask can crash into a building and go to town with whoever is there to the tune of the Wanderer. They are also lethal against humans, able to pierce vital organs. * Taser Cartridges: Sometimes, you just don't feel like wasting your bullets or using your esper abilities on someone as lowly as a grunt, and maybe you don't feel like butt bashing them. That's why Kuroi's got a ring of taser cartridges around both his wrists. They activate by just a thought, and fire in a bola like fashion. Each ring contains 10 cartridges, allowing a maximum of 20 shots. * Shuriken Launcher: Tasing Grunts is fun and all, but the electric feedback disables the Stealth Gauntlet and can put him in a compromising situation. The Shuriken launcher is a small shoulder mounted disc cannon that fires homing shurikens, which can do some pretty sweet manoeuvres before slicing the collar bone of a grunt. It's deadly accurate, so there is no dodging it. * Vortex Shield Generator: Located on his left palm, Kuroi can generate a Vortex Shield and redirect projectiles. While it may seem like an Esper ability, the generator actually plays around with hot and cold winds to create a shield before blasting projectiles back. Fighting Style The Black Mask battles in a very subtle style, using the art of Free Running, weaponry, gadgets and esper abilities to fight. The use of Silent Weaponry makes him perfect for infiltration missions, while the ability to wipe out an entire city of bad guys with a 5mm Minigun and an Explosive Esper Shield while drunk also makes him valuable for exterminations. Need some roaches gunned to death? Get Black Mask. * Taser Punch: Punching at the same time as triggering the Taser Cartridges allows Black Mask to Taser Punch, which both stuns AND damages the opponent a fair amount. * Consecutive Taser Punches: Rapid Taser Firing accompanied with a barrage of One Handed blows can cause some SERIOUS damage. This, combined with his free running ability allows him to dish out and avoid hits in a rapid manner. Atlas Mech "This is Black Mask. Get me my Titan." - Black Mask, Ready to trade subtlety for fire power. When things start getting crazy, Black Mask is ready to put it down. When he places down a green beacon and you see what looks to be a small meteorite falling down from the sky, Be ready for pain. Black Mask uses a powerful mech called an Atlas. With an onboard shield generator, the Atlas is capable of shrugging of the mightiest of blows. The Atlas Mech has a maximum of 6 transformations, each adding more armor and more pain vessels (Read: Guns) to the mech, to the point where it's just a walking talking cannon. * Core: Extremely powerful attacks known as Cores can be utilised by Black Mask's mech. Depending on the current transformation, a Core can be as simple as an Electrified Broadsword, to a Rocket Salvo, to a Flame Ground Pound! * Titan Ordnance: Being a Mech the size of the Titanic doesn't mean your defenceless. Also depending on the transformation, the ordnance of the mech changes from type. This means a Laser Shot for One type, to a Gas Nuke, to a whole lot of BRRRRT. Quotes * "DID SOMEBODY SAY BOOM?!" * "Voodoo One, Black Mask is on target." * "Ordnance away, Hope you have a good will!" * "The reason why the Police don't do their jobs isn't because they are useless. They don't do their jobs because People turn to the heroes too often." * "You say you worked your best. You know the other things your missing? Ambition, Guts, and Weaponry." * "They say you can tell a lot about a man by the way he fights. I say that doesn't cover the whole story." * Have you seen Saitama over there? Beat all previous records in the exam. And he doesn't care about being C-class. Model Hero." * "Eeny meeny miney mo. Which one of you is going to die today?" * (Transforming to Northstar) "Going North, Northstar that is." ** "In the Wise Words of Tony Stark: Yeah, I can fly." ** "Hey Spiderman! Get a load of this Tether Trap!" ** "I. Am. BAYMAX!!!!" ** "Why do I carry a Sniper Rifle... When there's nothing to snipe?" ** (Doom State) "Gotta Jet, Gotta Jet, Gotta Jet." ** (Eject) "Going Mach 2, Butt Clenched, Firing!!!" * (Transforming to Ronin) "Live by the sword, Die by the sword. I feel like living." ** "''Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!"'' ** "Who Said Thor was the god of lightning?" ** "Peek. A. Boo, Sucker." ** "I deny your bullets." ** "I have a sword. Why do I need a glorified cannon?" ** (Doom State) "I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta phase to find a battery. Bye." ** (Eject) "Time to exit like a ninja." * (Transforming to Tone) "I have a Sonar Lock, I have a Missile Launcher. Guess what you have?" ** "Ooh... Big Shiny Red Button unleashes hell. ME LIKEY!!!" ** "I will be your shield! Wait, Wrong Game." ** "Ca-Caw! I see you!!!!" ** "I'm either using a small Anti-Air Cannon, or I'm holding a BIG Grenade Launcher." ** "No where to run, and exactly one place to hide." ** (Doom State) "Well, Semper Invicta." ** (Eject) "Exploding Nuke Core. Prepare for Michael Bay!" * (Transforming to Ion) "A Master of nothing. Except area denial." ** "Laser Core's up. Hope you've got insurance." ** "Setting down a trap. Don't screw me up, General Ackbar." ** "Pew! PEW! I love laser shots." ** "You have a simple FN P90. I have a Laser Rifle." ** "YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!!!" ** (Doom State) "Now would be a REALLY good time for a Nuke Battery" ** (Eject) "Electrified Explosion in 3, 2, 1. BA -BOOM!" * (Transforming into Scorch) "Give me a fire grenade launcher, and I'll take on the world. ** "Flame Core? Oh, It is on!" ** "YOU GET BURNED!!! AND YOU GET BURNED!!! EVERYBODY GETS BURNED!!!!!" ** "Is it just me? Or are your bullets getting roasted by my hand alone?" ** "Why did I just fart a can of green g- OH NEVER MIND!!! IT'S A GOD DAMN GAS NUKE!!!" ** "Fire. Grenade. Launcher. Your screwed." ** (Doom State) "Hey, I bring the fire, Not you." ** (Eject) "This, Field is on FIYAHH!!!!!!" * (Transforming into Legion) "You done messed up. How many holes can I put in you?" ** "I have an Aimbot in this mech? Nice." ** "So. I have short BRRRRT, and long BRRRRT. I love it." ** "Firing Bullet Cluster, Long BRRRRT (Or) Short BRRRT." ** "So. Many. Bullets." ** (Doom State) "I will bring more pain. Ad Victoriam!!!." ** (Eject) "Ok, This time, don't eject from the Power Shot." * (Transforming into Vanguard) "I HATE EVERYBODY THAT GET'S IN MY WAY!!!" ** "I SHALL BURST YOUR SKULLS LIKE THIS CORE!!!" ** "I AM NOT ANGRY!!! SO TAKE BACK YOUR BULLETS!!! ** "BZZZZAAAPPP!!!!!!" ** "I SEE YOU HIDING BEHIND THERE!!!" ** "GUNS FOR THE GUN GOD! BULLETS FOR THE BULLET THRONE!!!" '' ** (Doom State) ''"YOU SHALL FALL WITH ME!!!" ** (Eject) "Well Played. I'll add you to my S*** List." * (To Bang, Meteor Arc) "Your skills in kung fu isn't going to help with this giant rock." * (Referring to Komodo, Meteor Arc) "If only he were here to see that a bald man punched a humongous chunk of planet into pieces. He'd be slapping himself around." * (To Snap Claw) "Alright Ugly. *''Arms his weaponry, Ready to battle* ''Let's Dance." * (To Sonic, After Wall Running up a real high place) "I win this round." * (To Genos) "Why would Dr. Kuseno create a cyborg...? And give it some MEAN upgrades?!" * (Referring to Tatsumaki) "You know Ms. I'm Extremely Weak But I Have A Massive Superiority Complex over there? I can make a shield way more explosive than her's. You don't believe me? Watch. *''BA-BOOM!!*" * (To Fubuki) "''No, I will not join your group. You need something to solve your inferiority complex, talk it out with your sister." * (To King) "Your so-called King Steam Engine isn't going to work on me. I've seen things stranger. *Taser Punches King.*" * (Riding his Mech)"WOOOHOOO!!!! THIS IS THE BEST RODEO EVER!" * (To Tatsumaki, Dark Matter Thieves Arc) "Hey Ghost, You ready?" * (Dark Matter Thieves Arc) "Is it just me? Or are they in need of a better decorator around here?" Trivia * His Atlas Mech is an A-Class rank 3 Hero.